1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for forming a wiring of a thick film on a semiconductor substrate, a semiconductor device, and the like, there is a semi-additive method. For example, a method for forming a wiring on an insulating substrate using a semi-additive method is described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-24902. In particular, a seed layer of copper is first formed on a substrate made of insulating resin. Subsequently, a resist pattern having an opening for forming a pattern is formed and electroplating is performed to form a wiring of a thick film in the opening of the resist pattern. After the wiring has been formed, the resist pattern is removed and thereafter the seed layer that remains in a region other than the wiring is removed.
Furthermore, a wiring is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-117637 in which a surface of a connection terminal formed on a semiconductor chip mounting substrate is coated with an electroless plating film, the connection terminal being formed on a surface of the substrate.
In addition, a structure is described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-93360 in which a side surface of a copper wiring is coated with nickel or gold by electroplating.